The One for Me
by Songbird1986
Summary: Imagine being Crowley's Girlfriend and you've been helping him make deals and torture souls. Then a demon flirts with Crowley causing you to torture them with Crowley watching and it makes him hot under the collar.


You walked into the blood soaked room hearing the scream of pain you smile and wrap your hands around you boyfriends waist pressing a soft kiss against his neck. The wide eyes of Crowley's latest victim bore in to you. Seeing a human in hell was bad enough for them but to see you being intimate with their torturer fills them with more dread.

"Well hello Kitten, as you can see I'm in the middle of work at the moment"  
He smirks eying the terrified man currently strapped to the rack.  
"Unless you want to continue your lessons today my love?"

Taking hold of one the sterile blades from the tray that lay on the table next to Crowley you seductively walk in front of your lover and he wraps his blood soaked arms around your waist, resting his head on your shoulder as he can whisper instructions into your ear.

"Ahh my love he seems more scared of my kitten now he knows she has claws"

You smile as you lock eyes with your prey walking forward and begin to slice into the bare chest of the man hanging in chains before you, the screams echo around the room and Crowley chuckles and beams at you proudly as you continue dissect the damned soul at your mercy.

You love your boyfriend so much and even though would have never have believed you were even capable of the things you now do with him. You knew he was preparing you for a life at his side and that it's dark and twisted but you knew what you was signing up for when you gave your heart over to the King of Hell. And anyway it wasn't like you was going around murdering innocent people, everyone ended up in hell for a reason and those deals you'd helped Crowley with those people knew exactly what they were signing up for when selling their soul, at least that's how you rationalise it to yourself anyway.

The bloodied body vanishes from the room and you look down at your blood soaked clothes and then to your lover.

"So how did I do?"

Crowley eyes you appearance and smiles a wide smile.

"You did wonderfully... You'll be ready to rule at my side before you know it"

"Well I'm certainly in no state to do so presently my love, so I'll go and get cleaned up and I'll meet you in your office?"

Caressing your arms as he moves to leave the room, kissing your cheek.

"Yes Kitten... I'll see you there"

Crowley had long since stopped offering to clean you up as he understood your preference for a hot shower after your "lessons", after all it wasn't just about cleanliness it was about relaxing the aching muscles in your shoulders and at least keeping a little bit of normality whilst here in hell, and because you stuck to Crowley's rule of always being armed with your stolen angel blade while alone, and after a couple of attempts at harming you the message soon got around you were not to be messed with, especially after Crowley's torture lessons you are a force to be reckoned with when armed.  
You strapped the blade to your thigh under your skirt and the make your way to Crowley's office. You get the usual glares from Crowley's minions  
As you walk through the corridor. You open the office door and walk in closing the door behind you. As you turn the sight that greets you makes your blood boil.  
One of Crowley's female crossroad demons is draped across his shoulders whispering no doubt filthy thoughts into his ear. Before you can think too much about you next move, you find yourself behind the woman pulling her back by her hair away from your Boyfriend, blade pressed to her throat.

"You fucking bitch!"

You drag her from the room, Crowley's eyes grow wide with a pleased smiled plastered on his face. Returning to the blood stained room you left earlier, barking orders to the demon guarding the room to fetch you your bag for your rooms.

You take great pleasure binding the demon whore who dared to try to seduce your lover while your back was turned in the devil trap handcuffs.  
Crowley entered the room as she started spouting her disgust at you.

"You really think a filthy human bitch like you can keep him satisfied... You're nothing more than his latest plaything"

You spray paint the devils trap around the bound woman so you know Crowley can't help you this time.  
Standing behind the chair she is bound to, you lean forward and whisper into her ear as you lock eyes with Crowley, he stands leaning against the wall, arms folded watching you with interest.

"I maybe just his latest plaything, that's up to him but this human plaything is going to carve into you and enjoy every second of it"

You then take your time laying out the salt, holy water and several blades which you drip in holy water then coat in salt.

"You actually think that is going to work on me"

You chuckle darkly in a way the causes Crowley to have to smirk.

"Well let's find out shall we?"

With that you slam one of the coated blades quickly into her thigh it causes blood to ooze on to the blade and on to your hands and an ear-splitting scream to break from her lips.

"Oh look Crowley my love, it appears your little friend here is not as immune as she thinks."

Swinging the blade back down into the demons opposite thigh. The high-pitched scream elicited from her mouth make you proud.

Crowley continues to watch you as you drag the blades over her skin, seeing you so calm and in control and covered in demon blood is extremely erotic to him. He can feel his arousal beginning to grow. He loosens his tie and unfastens the top two buttons on his shirt. He's never been more sure that you are the one for him as he is in this moment.

"Fuck you! You fucking whore!"

That's the moment that you really lose your cool and you force feed her a salt and holy water solution.

"The only whore here is you, you can't even keep your hands off someone else's man!"

You step out the devils trap to watch as the demon writhes in agony. You feel Crowley press himself against your back showing you his aroused state. Wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing open mouthed kisses against your neck.

"Don't think I've seen anything more sexy as you right now (Y/N)... I've never wanted you more"

You turn in his arms and wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him passionately dancing your tongue against his, moaning into his mouth.

"Then take me to bed my king... Because she's not going anywhere, and I know what I'd much rather be doing"

He growls at your statement, and teleports you to his grand bedroom. Unbuttoning your blood soaked shirt and throwing it to the ground before lifting you so you wrap your legs around his waist and then he carries you over to the bed.

"I knew I'd chosen the right woman, but after tonight I've never been more sure...you will be my Queen (Y/N)"

Placing hot kisses to your collarbone down to the swell of your breasts. Unhooking your bra and throwing it behind him. Taking your nipple into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud, causing you to buck your hips up against his straining erection.

"Oh Fucking hell...Crowley!"

Crowley smirks at your choice of profanity, he loves playing your body to make it sing in pleasure and it certainly soothes his ego to hear you cry out his name from his ministrations. His finger slides up the fabric of your skirt and deftly removes the knife sheath from your thigh and drops it over the edge of the bed. He lifts the fabric of your skirt to your waist, parting your legs to eye your silk panties. Your body quivers in the anticipation of his next move, you grip his shoulders and kiss and nip at his bottom lip.  
His fingers rub rough circles against your clit through the fabric, he enjoys watching your eyes flutter as your body gives over to the pleasure, you bite your bottom lip and loudly moan.

"That's it kitten let me hear you"

He rips your panties from your hips, and slips a digit inside of you as he continues his teasing of your clit. Rubbing his finger against your G-spot you writhe against the sheets, as he pushes you closer and closer to the edge.

"You look so sexy like this (Y/N)"

Sliding a second finger inside you, you gasp as his mouth latches to your clit sucking harshly and thrusting his fingers. Your skin feels like it's on fire, as you  
hang desperately on the brink of release.

"Oh fuck Crowley I'm gonna..."

Your orgasm hits you hard as you shatter against the mattress as your body vibrates from the pleasure circulating through your veins.

As you come down from your high you hear a snap of fingers and your clothing vanishes and Crowley bare chest is pressing against yours as he kisses your shoulders, his hardened member nudges against your thigh.  
You part your legs wider to allow him more access, hooking them around his waist as he plunges his member inside you earning himself a loud groan from you.  
You grip his shoulders and roll the both of you so you sit straddling him, moving your hands to his chest you grind yourself against him hard. Throwing your head back as you set a rough pace, his hands grasp your hips helping you keep your rhythm. The sound of flesh on flesh fills the room as well as your cries of pleasure.

"Oh (Y/N) you do love to please your king don't you?"

"Yes Sire...oh fuck"

He growls at your words wrapping his arm tightly around your waist holding you in place and thrusts up into you hard and fast. You cry out incoherently as your nails dig into his chest, the pain spurring him on.

"Crowley...My King ...you're...going make me...cum"

The coil is tightening fast in your stomach, you won't last much longer and with Crowley's punishing thrusts against your sweet spot he's making your head spin. Your velvet walls start to convulse, his hand moves to your core and his fingers press roughly against your clit. You clamp down hard around his cock as you violently hit your climax, cursing and screaming his name.  
You ride him through your orgasm sending him over the edge with you filling you deeply with his hot seed.  
You collapse sated on to his chest, your breathing starts the calm back down as he strokes your back. He lifts you from him and pulls you to his side so you can rest your head on his chest.

"You're definitely the one for me (Y/N)"


End file.
